Web services may operate virtual machines on servers. Each server may host multiple virtual machines existing and operating as independent machines within the server. Moreover, each virtual machine may contain one or more virtual central processing units (vCPUs). When a server needs maintenance or degrades for other reasons, the virtual machine may be transferred to a different server. A live migration may be performed to transfer the virtual machine to the different server. The live-migration generally quiets or suspends a virtual machine on the current server and copies or transfers the virtual machine to the different server. The different server then resumes the virtual machine and continues operations. The live-migration requires the operation of the virtual machine to be quieted or suspended while the copying or transfer is occurring. The delay created by quieting or suspension of the virtual machine may be unacceptable to virtual machine operations. It therefore may be desirable to transfer a virtual machine to another server quickly and without downtime.